Happycat
“I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?” ~ Happycat “NEDM!” ~ Happycat on awesomeness Happycat is a member of the Middle Counsel of Undefeatables. He is almost always happy and is also the only one of the three original masters of NEDM who still uses their powers. He was created at the start of the universe by Ceiling Cat along with Epa and Effarig. In 1800, he changed his name from Tac to Happycat because he had just learned the English language (which is really just a backwards cipher of the Ancient Language that the masters of NEDM used). In 1900, he founded the Universal NEDM Army to rid the world of all evil. They haven't succeeded... yet. Powers *'Teleportation': Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Invincibility': He is invincible to everything except for DarthNorrisgee, NaN, Ultimate Billy Mays, Chuck Norriseegee, and Mr. T. He can also respawn instantly, and give others Invincibility. *'Head Detach': His head can detach from his body, turn gigantic, and float around. *'Lazers': He can shoot various types of lasers from his eyes, whether his head is attached or not. *'Controlled Metabolism': Happycat will not get fat regardless of how many cheezburgers he eats. *'Chapstick Bazookas': He can shoot Chapstick Bazookas out of his mouth (3 at a time) whether his head is attached or not. These create gigantic explosions underwater and cause buildings that they pass to suddenly go up in smoke. He can direct them to drop onto the ground or float like a low-flying airplane. *'NEDM': The most famous power, and the one that gives the art of random destruction and sheer power its name. When he says "NEDM", all the people nearby get Happycat heads and a cool song plays. He recently found a new way to do it; when somebody says "any", he interrupts by saying "DM", which causes the head of the person he interrupted to turn into a Happycat head and the cool song to play. Blowing up the Moon Happycat blew up the moon in 6027. Happycat can, and he will. And he did. How he did it No, he didn't NEDM it, you silly. He teamed a bunch of clones of himself, and advised them to explode the moon. They were like "wtf", and Happycat said, "Yes. Blow up the moon." And they said, "OK". The Moon's recreation After Happycat ate a Blu-Ray disc later that year, he divided by zero and rewound time, causing the moon to be recreated. Trivia *He likes chapstick, cheezburgers, double cheezburgers, punching the keys, NEDM, and monkeys dressed as butlers. *He hates sadness, plastic packaging, and telemarketers. *He doesn't like Doom music, but will tolerate it as long as it is not used to justify evil. *He killed Bonzi Buddy once, but Bonzi respawned. Bonzi is evil. *He made the letters N, E, D, and M popular. *He is a member of both the Undefeatables and Nondefeatables. *He gave Kat and Ana Immortality because of them giving him a Cheezburger. *He is cute. Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:Undefeatable Category:Memes Category:Guys Category:Cats Category:Powerful Category:Invincible